Ryuk's Forgotten Past
by ScarletOne
Summary: The past of a Shinigami...


Ryuk's Past

Well My name is Ryuk, I am a Shinigami, or a ''Death God''...

Many of you wonder where we shinigami's come from, eh? Well let me tell you...

We was all once Humans... Belive it or not, but at least i was. I wasn't a normal human, i possessed a Death Note.

Now i will tell you how my Human life ended, as quickly it started... I will regain memories i've tried to forget... Hyuk Hyuk... I guess you can't really forget your past Shinigami or not...

Well shall we start?...

German, 1912...

I was a young human male, age of 24... I had a Death Note since i was 6 years old, already in my childhood i killed pepole.  
random... those who i disliked...

The government had found out who i was... and what i did... All i can remember is...

a Dark forest...

being chased... Like an animal...

Running running....running....runi-...

Reino was runing trough the woods he had the whole German police after him, they had dogs who chased him. He was slow because they had shoot him in the leg... He made a track of blood after him.

He slightly turned around facing the armed police shooting after him, he used his blood to write down their names, one after the officers fell into the grip of death, thanks to his shinigami eyes he could see their names just by looking at them.

''You will never win Reino!'' Did Lothar the police cheef yell to him.

''I will send you to hell! You evil bastard!''

Lothar shoot the hand he was writing names into the Death note whit, Reino cried in pain.

''Its over kid, you lost.'' Lothar said calm.

''Hehe... Lost? You lost your mind Damn blind fool!?'' Reino yelled in a voice mixed between anger and joy or shall we call it madness?

Reino looked into hes Death note, There was no space left for any names! Wait... a little spot, enough for a short name...

Reino ran into the dark woods, running... In panic, his brain told him that everything will be OK, but even his corrupted heart did know everything was over. He ran down a road heard the police chased him in the back.

Suddenly a shadow appeared blocking his way.

''GET OUT OF THE WAY OR I KILL YOU!'' He shouted, then he saw the persons name, It was a girl? Wait i seen this girl before No...! NO!

It was Cassandra hes beloved companion... The love of his life...

''CASSANDRA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THEY GOING TO KILL ME, GET OUT OF THE WAY!'' He shouted at her in anger, even she

''No Reino... I'm Sorry...''

''WHAT!? YOU WANT YOUR BOYFRIEND TO DIE?!''

''Your not the same i fell in love whit 7 years ago...'' She cried, her salty tears covered her cheeks.

''Cassandra... Get out of the way or i Will kill you...''

''W-what?... Reino?...'' She gasped in fear.

Reino took hes Death note up and wrote down her name, silent. She was staring at him, crying and shouted him to stop.  
But for no use... In his world there was only his own voice.

''I'm sorry Cassandra Franz... It has been... Interesting.'' He smiled to her, whit a evil expression.

She collapsed in front of his eyes, crying in pain of the heart attack. He just looked at her emotionless.

Reino didn't notice, That the police had surrounded him.

''You killed your girlfriend? How deep can you fall, Kid?'' Lothar calm to him.

''Reino didn't pay attention at all, he just started at the dead body of Cassandra Franz.

''He...hehehe..he...'' It came from him...

''What the...'' Lothar said confused.

''Ha..hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'' He laughed in madness, and so loud that the whole forest could hear it.

He spitted at the dead body of the girl.

He ran punching down one of the police officer who stood in his ways, he threw the Death Note away.

Reino ran on top of a hill, overlooking Berlin...

''I-i'm... UNSTOPPABLE!'' He yelled as he made a cross with is body. He stood at the edge of the cliff.

Then...

it felt like someone pushed him, He fell down the cliff... It was like time stopped in the moment... He looked up on the edge where he did stand, he froze in shock... His lost girlfriend was there, crying and said sorry...

Then a shock of pain came... And everything went Dark...

Cassandra... Thank You...

The End. 


End file.
